This application relates to structural armor materials, their designs, fabrication, and applications.
Structural armor materials are specially designed to exhibit high material strengths and resistance to ballistic impacts. Such materials may be used to protect persons and various objects such as motor vehicles, aircraft, and buildings, from ballistic and other harmful impacts. One type of structural armor materials use multi-layer composite structures of different material layers to form metallic intermetallic laminate (MIL) composites. MIL composites may be designed to be relatively light in comparison to various other armor materials. U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,332, for example, describes examples of MIL composite armors and associated fabrication processes.